My Black Dahlia ( A Dark Love Story)
by AtchanKaze
Summary: You fall in love with someone . As a result. You come to hate yourself. If this is a case. This someone is not meant for you. This someone is not your destiny. For destiny is...
1. Meeting a mysterious boy

_Love is a fortune_ _you will never be able to spend_

We enter our story , where the sun is going down and the moon is rising. As time passes by , we see 3 things in the sky. Little lights exploding , chandeliers going by with fire flyers.

As the view happens , there stands a boy on his balcony . His bright ocean blue eyes and his bright smile remembering his mother talking to him.

( flash back)

A woman with black hair and blue eyes calls out to her son.

''Roxas!''

A boy comes running towards her.

''yes mother''.

She smiles and bends down to her 8th year old son.

''Roxas ,remember where ever you go, you will always be loved''.

Roxas's smile slightly fades.

''Momma, are you okay ?''

''Hmm... no Roxas,I'm very ill and won't be much longer here but I won't to promise you that I love you very much and you always be happy''.

Roxas smiles and hugs his mother''I promise Momma , I will always be happy''.

Roxas mother smiles and takes her son's hand and gives him a necklace.

''This is a memory from me''.

The necklace is a cross shape with a T in the middle.

'' I-I miss you Momma!''.

She smiles and hugs her son again for the last time'' I-I miss you too Roxas!''.

( flash back ends )

''Hey Roxas''.

Roxas turns around as we see, he has blond spiky hair with ocean blue eyes.

''Hiya Aero''.

''How's my best friend''.

''I'm fine''.

Roxas goes to his bed,sees clothes everywhere with a suitcase.

''Man,I don't want you to go''. Aero pouts.

''haha...sorry man but I have to go , got a scholarship you know''.

''hmph show off''.

Roxas is a orphan when his mother died, he went to a catholic school and got a scholarship to mount college.

'' hey do you think you can find a better best friend than me?''.

''hmm... I don't know ,maybe''.

''how about boys and girls?''.

''well Im sure I can be friends with the guys not sure about the girls''.

''and your true love''. Aero says with one eyebrow lifting.

''haha...yea right,bet you there's no one who can steal my heart''.

'' oh please , you are bound to fall for someone, one way or another''.

'' well we will see''.

'' yup we will''.

The next morning , Roxas said goodbye to all his friends and teachers. He starts to walk, hours later Roxas looks to the sky and realizes it's getting g dark and he's lost.

**''sign...great now how am I going to find the way''. **

**Looking around he sees a stackbar and a boy working. '' excuse me , do you kknow the way to mount college''. **

**'' Yes , take that way into the forest you will arrive at mount college''. **

**''thank you''. **

**Roxas walks through the forest worrying until he is completely lost. **

**''Oh man,I think I better find some help!''. **

**Suddenly he hears a converstion going on. Looking at the direction ,Roxas sees a girl and a boy but the boy's back is towards him and it's too dark to see that well. **

**''Listen , this idea is stupid''. **

**''you will do as I say''. **

**''this won't help anybody''. **

**''I DON'T CARE''. **

**''you know what,fine do what you want just don't involve me in it''.**

**As Roxas was listening , he didn't see his foot step on a branch on the ground making a sound. **

**''huh...someone's here''. **

**The boy and the girl both turn around to see Roxas standing there looking very scared. **

**''who are you?'' '' what the hell , you were listening to our conversion''. The girl replied. **

**''N-No, I wasn't listening,I-Iwas just-**

**'' Leave''. **

**Roxas looked into the boy,he couldn't see him properly but just his eyes which were looking back at him,looking to his right he saw the girl was gone,Doing as the boy told him to do Roxas ran as fast as he could , running and stopping at a tree to catch his breath. Turning around only to see the boy in front of him. He was only a inch away from Roxas. The boy held on Roxas's arm pushing him against the tree , closing the distance between them. **

**''who are you?'' '' what are you doing here?'' '' what did you see?'' what did you hear?'' '' why were you listening to my conversion?''.'' next time don't ever try that again''. **

**In a flash he was gone, scared and panting Roxas ran until he reached the main road almost getting hit by the truck in front of him until someone pulled him aside. **

**''hey you alright''. **

**Roxas looks up to see a redhead person with spikes and green eyes with tattoos underneath. **

**''yeah I'm fine''. **

**The redhead helps Roxas up.**

**'' The name's Axel , Got it memorized''. **

**Roxas nods and smiles. **

**'' hm...I'm Roxas''. **

**'' well Roxas , going somewhere''. **

**''I was trying to find Mount College''. **

**''Well Roxas your in luck , I go there myself and I can give you a ride there if you want''. **

**'' yeah that would be nice thx''. **

**Axel led Roxas in his car and drove to Mount College,while all Roxas could think about was the boy he saw eailer. **

**'' Who was He ?''. **


	2. First day of college

After that night,Axel led Roxas to the college's hostile. He also found out that Axel's is popular too.

Roxas entered the college and looked around, it was nice almost like a university.

'' yo Roxas ''

turning to see none other than his new friend Axel. '' Hey Axel''.

'' you wanna me to show a tour for you?''

'' yea that would be nice''.

So Axel showed the class, teachers and some students.

'' So what you do you think?''

'' It's very nice''.

'' hmph I'm glad you like it''.

'' Axel''.

A girl with blond hair up to her shoulders, wearing a white dress and blue flowers sandals.

'' hey Namine''.

'' where were you, I was looking for you everywhere''.

'' I was on a tour with my new friend''. Axel said while patting Roxas on the back.

'' Oh hi , you're the new student''.

'' yea … I'm Roxas''.

'' Namine''.

'' I see you already met Axel''.

'' yeah he was showing me around''.

'' well don't fall for his smartness''.

'' HEY!''. Axel says while glaring at Namine.

'' Hehe... anyway, hey do you wanna come down from a high hill with me and Axel?''.

'' what?''. Roxas shocked face says.

'' come on it will be fun''.

'sign' '' okay''.

'' Great let's go''.

At the highest hill...

'' WOW!''. Roxas says.

'' I know right ''.

'' yea it's huge ''.

'' I'll go and tell the instructor we're next''.

Axel left leaving Namine and Roxas behind.

'' Hiya,so you're no scared are you?''. Namine asked breaking the silence.

'' Umm... N-No''.

'' Hey Axel''.

Both Namine and Roxas turn to see a blond girl talking to Axel with two other girls behind her.

'' Grrrr... I HATE THAT GIRL''.

The blond girl is no other than Larxene Myers . She is the college's Bimbo( or that's what Namine calls her).

'' So you want to go down the hill with me''.

'' Sorry Larx , I'm going with Namine and Roxas''.

'' Hey Axel , we're next''. Screamed Namine.

'' see ya Larx''.

As Larxene watches Axel go down with his friends one of Larxene's friend comes behind her.

'' are you okay?''.

'' NO!, I'm furious did you see how Axel rejected me for that boy!''.

'' who is he?''.

'' That's Roxas Strife, he's an orphan who got a scholarship . He's really smart too''.

'' I don't care what he is, I fear that he too close to Axel, Also that bitch Namine''.

'' so what should we do?''.

'' you take care of that Bitch Namine, I'll handle pretty boy''.

Meanwhile with Axel,Namine and Roxas...

'' So you're having fun Roxas?'' Axel asked

umm... y-yeah just not big fan of heights''.

'' it's okay I'll catch you if you fall''.

Roxas blushes and continued to go down. UN-Aware of the rope suddenly untangled letting Roxas fall.

'' Ahhhhhhh''. Roxas Screamed .

'' ROXAS!''. Axel screamed while stretching his arm out.

'' cum on we gotta hurry''. Namine says.

As Roxas falls , he thinks it was the end for him,but expected to hit the ground,he was caught in someone's arms. Slowly opening his eyes he comes face to face with ocean blue eyes. So beautiful

but can't see the full face. They stare at each other , none of them moving lost in each other's eyes. The other breaks the silence, putting Roxas down and leaving in a rush.

'' Roxas''. Both Namine and Axel came running towards Roxas.

'' Roxas you alright''. Namine asks.

Roxas just nods while staring at the other person who left.

'' come on let's go'' Axel replies .

They walk back while Roxas still thinking about the other.


	3. The mysterious boy revels himself

Saturday morning's , you expect to get up late right? Well not if you're in Namine's place. The poor girl had to listen to her friend Roxas talk non-stop about the mysterious boy who saved him.

'' Then I fell into his arms , and oh god you should have seen his eyes''. Roxas claimed like a fangirl.

'' Roxas!''. Namine screamed making Roxas jump a little.

'' please stop, you're acting like one of those desperate fangirls''.

'' But I'm just telling you what he looked like''.

'' yeah and I have heard about him from you yesterday too''.

'' hmph fine''. Roxas crosses his arms over his chest and pouts. '' but you are going to help me find him''.

'' WHAT?!''. '' why do I have too''.

'' because you're my friend and if you don't I will tell everyone your secret''.

Namine glares at him'' you wouldn't dare''.

Roxas smirks '' try me''.

'sign' '' fine , my friend has this meteor that can deceit any boy and girl. We can ask her''.

Roxas smiles '' great , what's her name?''.

'' Xion''.

Roxas and Namine walk outside of college. Yes saturday they have college because they have to select a school play. Walking until they saw a black-haired girl.

'' Hey Xion''.

'' Hey Namine, who's this?''.

'' I'm Roxas''.

'' Nice to me you''.

'' Listen Xion , we need your help''.

'' okay what for ?''.

'' Roxas here is trying to find a friend.''

'' No Prob''. She takes out her meteor and starts questionably Roxas.

'' his height''.

'' tall like Axel''.

'' his Body''.

'' nice''.

'' his eyes''.

'' mysterious , cold blue''.

'' huh, Roxas I don't think there is a guy like that''.

As these dissection were happening , A black sports car stops in the middle. The sunroof opens as the person step's out catching everyone's attention . Walking in a hot style while taking his sun glassless off. Ignoring the attention and walking straight into the college , passing Roxas who just stared at the Boy. Once the boy was gone, Miss Diva Larxene saw the boy pass by.

'' Oh , new hottie in town , gotta make him my ''. Larxene smirks.

Walking inside the principle's office without permission.

'' Who are you?''. Asked principle Xenmas.

The spicky boy just ignored him and stared to spin the globe on the desk.

'' Hey I'm asking you a question''.

The boy just keep ignoring him .

'' Get Out Of My Office Now !''. Xenmas Roared.

The spicky boy got up and was just about to leave when Xenmas called him .

'' Just wait a minute, What's your Name?''.

The brunette looked over his shoulder and said '' Sora , Sora Kaze''. With that he left.

Once outside he saw Roxas waiting at his car. Roxas looked right at Sora. He studied the ethereal beauthy in front of him. Sun kissed skin, Spicky brunette hair in every direction. Ocean blue eyes. Perfect body while wearing a black cargo pants, white shirt with a open black jacket. His hands covered with black gloves with open fingers. Black and White sneakers and a crown chain necklace on his neck. Sora stared to move towards Roxas . As he came to Roxas , Roxas said'' I-I wanted to thank you for- , he was cut when Sora pushed him aside while hoilday his arm . Sora got in his sports car and left. Leaving Roxas angry.

'' How rude, Who the hell does he think he is ?!''. Roxas looked down to the ground to see Sora has dropped his mobile.

'' I just have to return this and then thank him''.


	4. Sora's a mystery

Roxas arrived at Sora's home,ringing the door bell only to be opened by Sora.

'' What are you doing here ?''. Sora asks coldly.

'' I wanted to return this to you''. Roxas holds out Sora's phone and Sora takes it.

'' Who is it Sora?''. Roxas looks to his left to see a woman with black hair wearing a blue dress and a necklace.

'' Nobody''. Sora Replies.

'' H-Hello ma'am , my name is Roxas''. Roxas says with a smile.

The woman smiles '' Hello Roxas , I'm Riona Sora's mother''. '' why don't you come inside''.

'' No thanking you , I have to go. It was nice meeting you''.

'' Okay , Sora why don't you escort Roxas back''.

Sora only glares at his mother and leaves with Roxas once they're gone Riona phone's her husband Leon.

'' Squall, He's back''.

Outside , Sora and Roxas were walking , Sora just looks ahead while Roxas lloks at the ground.

'' I wanted to thank you for saving me''.

'' Huh, what are you talking about ?''.

'' It was you in the forest , you saved me''.

Sora chuckles '' No it was not me''.

'' I saw your eyes''. Roxas replied getting angry.

'' You must have seen a ghost''.

Roxas was getting furious , he knows it was Sora no matter how much Sora declines.

'' Sora I-, Roxas was intruppted when Sora spoke.

'' Listen you, who ever you are stay out of my business''. '' what ever I do , where ever I go or who I talk to or know, that's none of things you should be worried about !''.

Sora glares at Roxas and start to head back to his home leaving Roxas behind .

'' You can hide it all you want Sora, But I will find out the truth soon''.


	5. Unknown boy looks like me

Students coming into classes, pulling their chair's out and waiting for their teacher to arrive. Finally their teacher arrives for history, its Mr. Adams.

'' Good morning sir''. The all class say while standing.

'' Good morning sit down''. The teacher looks around and sees a student not present.

'' I see one student is not here today''.

'' its Sora sir''. A student replies.

'' Oh do you know what happened to him''.

'' I don't know sir''. The student shakes his head. As the cue the doors open and Sora is standing there.

'' Ah Sora nice of you to finally join us''. Sora says nothing looks around only to makew eye contant with Roxas . Sora breaks it and sits on a empty space next to Xion. Of course the fangirls are jealous and Roxas just looks away.

'' Now as I was saying, you will be doing a project''.

The class groaned of this idea.

'' now you might think it's boring , but it's not. In this project , you can choose what interest's you''.

The class faces lit up and talked about their ideas.

'' Now you have 2 days to prepare this project and make it good''.

Soon the bell rang and the class started to leave. As Roxas was leaving , Xion came and talked to him.

'' Hey Roxas''.

'' Hi Xion''.

'' So what are you going to do about the project''.

'' don't know yet , you ?''.

'' The famous , Utada Hikaru''.

'' your a fan''.

Xion nods her head'' yup big fan''.

Roxas looks at his front to see Sora going somewhere.

'' where's he going?''. Roxas said quietly

'' Hey Roxas''. Xion snapped her fingers at Roxas.

'' Hey Xion , I gotta go catch you later''.

'' alright''.

Roxas followed Sora until Sora stopped at the door's feeling someone was watching him. Roxas hid behind a wall and saw Sora go onside. Roxas went inside too. Inside it was dark , a bit of light coming. There was tables and book shelves . It was a abandoned library, But Sora wasn't there.

'' where did he go?''. Roxas looked around until his eyes landed on a book . Walking up to it , Roxas picked it up . The book was black on the front side in gold colour it said '' History Of Warrants''.

'' Couldn't stop following me huh''. That voice that sent shives down Roxas's spine making his knees weak and shocked. Roxas turned around to meet Sora. Sora's eyes went down to the book Roxas was holding.

'' I guess you wanna know about that book right''. Roxas said nothing.

'' I wrote this book, its about a close friend of mine who's gone from this world forever''. '' In his memory I wrote this book''.

'' Is this your project''. Roxas replied

Sora smiles and shakes his head. '' No , its something else''. The bell rings and Sora leaves immediately leaving Roxas behind. '' Maybe this book will help me knowing your past Sora''.

That night in his room, Roxas is reading few pages and finally stopping at a interesting page. Reading it with interest. '' Hey this boy looks just like me ''. looking at the text below the picture.

**Prince Ventus, **

**A handsome boy loved by everyone . Rejected many princes and princess for marriage, knowing in love with a Servant working in the castle. His Father King Xehanort despite's his son's love for the Servant and believing it was bring him humiliation and therefore ordering the Servant to be killed. The Servant was locked in prison but Prince Ventus freed him saying to go far away. Prince Ventus heard what his father was planning. So the Servant escaped and King Xehanort found out what his son has done, furious he locked Prince Ventus in a burning house in the woods. The Prince cried for help,praying anyone to save him. To his hope, the Servant his love came to save him but the fire was too strong and burnt the house came crashing down. Destroying two lovers and their forbidden love. **

As soon the story came to end, Roxas realized why Sora came to that Abandoned Library.

His friend Ventus died because he loved a Servant which his father did not accept. Roxas remembered .

'' But who was the Servant ? , I got to find out''.

Going on the computer in his room. Roxas searched for the name of Prince Ventus's Love. He came on a page with information about Prince Ventus. It was his life. The page date was 8th century . Scrowlling down he came upon a picture . It was Prince Ventus and...

looking really close the servant was...

'' Sora!''. Roxas was shocked.

'' No that's not possible ''.

'' If Sora was alive in the 8th Century , then that means...

'' Sora a Vampire!''. Realizing this Roxas closed his computer and went to see planning to know more about Sora's past if he really is a Vampire or not. '' so that's why Sora doesn't want me to follow him, I look like the love who died''.


	6. knowing if Sora's a Vampire or not

**After knowing what happened to Prince Ventus and mansion Sora there too. Roxas mind was totally confused. **

**'' How can Sora be alive in 8th century, is he a real vampire or not?''. **

**'' And what about Prince Ventus?''. '' He looks just like me, from head to toe''.'' only differences is our clothes and our names''. **

**While all these questions were running into Roxas's head. He didn't See Namine come behind him. **

**'' hey Roxas''. **

**'' oh hey Namine, wats up?''. **

**'' My dad's birthday is coming up and was wondering if you wanna come?''. **

**'' I don't know Namine''. **

**'' oh please , it will be fun''. **

**'' okay''. **

**'' gr8, the party starts at 8''. **

**Roxas nods his head as Namine walks away. **

**'sign' '' I hope nothing bad happens there''. **

**AK:' sweats' god this chapter took me forever to finsh. **

**So what do you think of this chapter. **

**Who do you think is Namine's dad. **

**And will Roxas find out more about Prince Ventus or Sora's a Vampire. **

**Review... **


	7. birthday party

At Namine's house...

Roxas walks to the and whistles. '' wow that's a big house''. Walking inside and looks around. '' I wonder where Namine is?''. Turning only to bump into someone.

'' Oh I'm sorry , I wasn't looking''. The girl was wearing a pink dress, with a small belt around her waist. She wore a small necklace and not so much makeup, just a glossy pink lipbam.

'' it's okay, I guess I should also apologize for not looking where I'm going''.

Roxas smiles and takes his hand out. '' Hi, I'm Roxas''.

The girl shakes her hand with Roxas.'' Kairi''.

Meanwhile...

Axel is talking to some guest's when Larxene sees him.

'' hey Axie''. Axel sign's and turns to meet Larxene.

'' So I saw you in this gorgeous outfit and couldn't help but to look at you''.

''…''

'' so lets get straight to the point,the dances are about to happen and I was thinking if you and me be partners. Just imagine you and me the hottest couple, rocking the dance floor''.

Axel smirks and says'' okay let me point out three things for you''.

'' one'' he says while lifting his finger. '' you and me are not a couple''.

'' two, I will not be your partner because I already have one''.

'' and three , if you try to do anything to Roxas and Namine , epsecially Namine, you will have to deal with me''.

Axel walks away leaving Larxene not happy. '' Ugh, I know it, he loves that bitch Namine''. She sees Sora coming inside.'' Don't worry Larxene , you don't need that Axel whatever when you have Sora''.

With Roxas and Kairi...

'' so you're Namine's older sister''.

'' yeah''.

'' but you don't have''.

'' blond hair, I know. I was born with brunette, the colour of my mom's hair, but dyed it red because I thought it will suit me''.

'' well you look nice''

Kairi puts some of her hair behind her ear. '' thank you''.

'' so what's your mom's name?''.

'' Aerith, look there she is''. Looking Roxas sees a woman with brunette hair, with a dress light yellow and brown mixing in. She had her arm on a man. He wore a black suit ( like what army would wear) and blond spiky hair.

'' K-Kairi , who's that guy?''.

'' That's my father , Cloud Stifire''.

'' Dad you wouldn't even recongize your own son''. Roxas thought.

'' yeah , I'll be right there''. Kairi says.

'' catch ya later Roxas''.

'' you too''.

'' well it's nice to see the orphan making friends''. Larxene comes to the bar stand and pours a drink for herself.

'' I''. Roxas tries to reply.

'' Listen you orphan , just cause you're a orphan don't expect everyone topity on you. You don't belong here, no one loves you and no one cares about you. So stay in your limit and get lost''.

Hurt badly Roxas leaves the party and runs in the woods. As Roxas left Namine comes.

'' you what did you say to Roxas''. She points a finger at Larxene.

'' just told that nobody who he should be''.

'' listen you have no right to say that to Roxas. Nobody likes you so don't think you can get friends with that Attitude''. She leaves Larxene , while Larxene just drinks down her drink in one go and slams it on the bar counter.

Running into the woods , Roxas just couldn't stop crying after what Larxene told him. Looking up at the stars , there's one sparkly very bright upon him . Roxas knowns it's his mother Tifa.

'' Mom , where have you send me?''.

'' why does Larxene keeps telling me that no one loves me''.

'' ever since I got here , all I get his bad luck''.

'' And that Sora , what does he want from me?''.

'' Mom , please give me a sign''. Roxas looks down and sees a bottle of whiskey on the floor. He picks it up and looks at it curiously thinking of drinking it or not. Without a second he drinks the all bottle in one go. Without thinking what will happen to him, he needs this just to forget everything and think about himself and nothing else. In a few seconds Roxas is very drunk and walking in the woods.

'hiccup' '' hehe I feel so free and fine''.

'' come and 'hiccup' get my love''.

'' Roxas yourrr so stupid, no hehe your special''.

'' you are 'hiccup' loved b-by everyone''.

Roxas walks and suddenly is about to fall when Sora comes and takes Roxas in his arms. Roxas sees Sora and smiles while putting a finger in Sora's spicky hair.

'' Sora , you always come and save me''.

'' be quiet''. Sora says.

Roxas puts a finger to his lips and shakes his head in a way saying okay. Roxas then smiles and falls unconscious.

While with Namine and Axel...

'' What?''. Namine says, apparently Axel asked her to dance.

'' I asked you to dance with me''.

'' why?''.

'' I want to, is there a problem with me ?''.

'' N-No''.

'' then dance with me''. Namine takes Axel's hand and dances with of them a night to never forget. While Larxene watches them with her arms crosses and angry face.

In Roxas's room...

Sora gently puts Roxas on his bed. As he was about to leave, Roxas's hand holds Sora's wrist's stopping him from leaving. Sora looks at the head holding his wrist and then at Roxas.

'' don't go , stay''. Roxas says.

Sora smiles and says'' go to sleep''. He tries to leave again but Roxas brings his both arms stopping Sora.

'' please don't go , don't leave me''.

Sora says'' go to sleep, Roxas''.

He makes a big forward bringing Roxas slightly off the bed.

'' I love you Sora''. Sora stops immediately. Can't believe what Roxas said . He looks back at Roxas sees Roxas smiling.

'' I love you this much''. Roxas says while bringing his arms out to show Sora how much he love Sora. Sora bends down at Roxas to see Roxas is asleep. He smiles and moves Roxas hair a bit from his face. He pecks Roxas's forehead and leasves , for Roxas to have a peaceful sleep.

AK: Awww, so Roxas says ' I love you' to Sora. Too bad He's drunk XD. Anyway... Review . See you all in the next Chappie.


	8. Field Trip

At Kaze's home...

Sora was sitting on his bed thinking about his beloved Ventus when his Mom comes in his room .

'' Sora , I just got off the phone from your principle, there going on a field trip''.

'' I don't want to go ''

'' oh I think you should go, its an very interesting place''.

'' what the name?''.

'' Destiny resort''.

Sora gets up to meet his mother.

'' no, that's where Ventus lived, his and my memories''.

'' Sora ! Listen to me . Ventus is dead , Ventus is not coming back , Ventus is gone. So I suggest you get that in your head and come down''. '' Got it''.

Soon Riona leaves.'' No Mom, Ventus is not dead. He's gonna come back''. '' he promised me''.

At Mount College...

'' wow guys can you believe , we are going to destiny resort''. Namine says.

'' I heard its the most beautiful place''. Axel replies.

'' I heard its one of the legendary places''. Xion says.

'' how so ?''. Namine and Axel say while Roxas just looks at Xion.

'' well there is a legendary tail, that there was a prince who lived in Destiny Resort. Everyone loved him . But the prince loved a Servant working in the place. So the king won't allow their love and ordered the servant to be killed. The prince freed the servant and the king put the prince in a burning house. Soon both of their lives were finished''.

'' that's so sad''. Namine says.

'' I would punch that selfish king''. Axel says with a fist up.

'' yeah just because the prince was royalty and the servant was just a commor . It was wrong to love each other''. Xion says.

'' love can make people do crazy things''. Roxas says. They all nod their heads.

'' listen everyone , gether around''. Principle Xenmas said.

'' we will arrive at Destiny Resort in 1 day, so make sure, you pack all your important things''. The students all start to talk and mumble.

'' so that's clear , lets begin our journey''. Everyone gets in the bus. Roxas sits at the window seat . While Sora sits at the back with a view of Roxas in the front.

'' hey Roxas''.

Axel comes and sits next to Roxas.

'' Hey Axel''. '' who's necklace is that''.

Axel asks pointing to the necklace Roxas wore.

'' its my mother's . she loved wearing crossed-necklace''. '' well you want to had this ''.

Axel gives Roxas a little ' R' to attach it next to his mother's name.

The next morning...

They all arrive at Destiny resort. '' WOW!''. All of the students say. I had a massive grass field with blue sky adding some clouds. There was a large brown building for the students to rest.

'' okay so we will be visiting Historical places in a hour, so get in groups and get ready''. Principle Xenmas says.

The students all get in groups and get ready. Axel and Roxas are sharing a room. While the poor Namine snd Xion have to share a room with Diva Larxene since there was no more rooms left.

'' this is not fun as we expected''. Namine says.

'' yeah , get ready for the worst nightmare''. Xion says.

Larxene who is smirking and her friends too.

'' get ready for payback bitches''.

With Axel and Roxas...

'' so you ready to see boring historical places''. Axel says while sitting on the bed.

'' come on Axel , its not all bad''.

'' yeah you would enjoy it''.

'' I'm sorry Sora , I know you won't like this idea, but I want to know about prince Ventus ''. Roxas thought.

Another Later...

The students are all tried and decide to rest. But in Diva Larxene room...

'' No you will sleep on the floor and we will sleep on the bed''. Larxene says.

'' why its not your room completely''. Namine says.

'' yes it is , you will listen to Larxene ''. one of Larxene friends said.

'' we will not, you're not the Queen of this place''. Xion says.

'' what is going on here?''. Saix , the geography senpei walks in.

'' their making us sleep on the floor and they are sleeping on the bed''. Namine says.

'' because its my room''. Larxene irrupts.

'' no its not. Its a hotel and second if you girls can't stop this sillyness , then you all will sleep on the floor''. Saix says.

'' WHAT?!''. They all say.

'' its your choice girls , either work it out or sleep on the floor''.

'' fine , you two can sleep on the couch''. Larxene says looking away.

'' good , now .sleep.''. Saix says. He leaves . They all glare at each other at went to sleep.

With Roxas...

Roxas is in the forest. He enters a really deep path and stops when he sees what he was looking for. The burned house . It was rebuilt but no one knows who built it. Roxas enters the house and looks around. He then lights a match and drops it making the house on fire again.

'' I'm sorry Sora, but I have to find out''.

With Sora...

Sora stopped at the gate. After a few minutes he walked inside looking around, the walls all lost their colours and now nothing but old, rotten broken. The curtains all Dirty, Dusty and nothing but leaving dark blue everywhere. A small tear of blood came from the corner of Sora's eye. Remembering when everything was perfect. Ventus would smile at Sora from the top and run to hug him and Sora would do the same. Walking further to the building , he came across a picture of his beloved Ventus. The way Ventus made Sora alright. He touched the picture when...

'' Please Help!, Help Me!''.

'' that sounded like Roxas''. Sora walked outside to see fire really high.

'' Oh No, Roxas!''. H e then run as fast as he could to save Roxas.

With Sora and Roxas...

'' oh god , this fire's out of control''. Roxas said scaredly.

'' Roxas!''. Roxas sees at his front is Sora.

'' Sora, help me . Save me''. Just as Sora was about to go forward a block of fire falls on him making him trap.

''Sora!''. Roxas screams.

'' Roxas''. Sora says with his hand stretching at Roxas. Turning to his right he sees the human version oh him.

'' get up Sora, SAVE your love''. The human Sora says.

'' No , if I get up , I will have to show my real self''.

'' you have to save him. I saw my Ventus in the same place as you. I couldn't save him. But you can. Come on Sora get up and save him. Save him''.

With that Sora screams at the top of his lungs , pushing away the fire block. Reoxas watched in shock what has Sora turned into. His eyes Dark Red, and his sharp fangs pointing out. Sora then walks forward moving the fire blocks. He picks Roxas up in a bridal style and exits. Once their outside Sora puts Roxas down and Roxas starts screaming.

'' Help , somebody help me''.

'' Roxas, you're asking for help to get away from me''. Sora then walks forward. Roxas then says.

''Don't come near me Sora''. Roxas runs away from Sora. Sora then is sad, hurt it happened to him again. He falls on his knees.

'' Why? Why did you save me''. '' I already lost Ventus and Now I lost Roxas too''. '' why did you save me?''. '' why ''.

AK: ' 5,4,3,2,1' '' BLAST OFF''. Yes another chappie done!. So in my summer vacations I brought KHRe:Coded and I can't defeat the eliminator. So if y know then plesase tell me. See you all in the next chappie.


	9. This can't be real can it ?

All Roxas could think about was that one name.

'' Sora ! ''. The name repeated in his head. Whatever Roxas did. In class , where he would glance at Sora. When he would pass by Sora's house, or when he would come face to face with Sora. It was all he could think about. Like he was in love with Sora.

Roxas smiled and shook his head. '' No, he's a immortal and I'm a human ''.

'' hey Roxas , you okay ? ''. Namine asked and touches Roxas's forehead with the back of her hand.

'' yeah I'm fine , why do you ask ''.

'' well you were lost for a moment and you have written Sora's name on the desk pretty hard ''.

Roxas looked to see Sora's name on the wooden desk pretty deep. He tried to remove it but it didn't go. He buried his head in his hands.

'' what am I going to do ? ''.

'' what do you mean ? ''. Namine replies.

'' it's just , I can't get him out of my mind. Every day and night , his name stays in my mind ''.

Namine smirks. She taps Roxas shoulder. '' its happened to you my friend ''. Roxas head shots up.

'' you don't mean ''. But Namine is gone.

Could it be. Am I in love with Sora. Roxas thought.

Soon the other students and the teacher entered. Sora entered and ignored Roxas completely. He went straight to the back . He sat down next to a fangirl. The fangirl was over excited and did everything to get Sora attention. While other fangirls cursed that girl and Roxas just looked away.

'' okay class, today is the day , you will practise the play and present it to your parents. It will start at 8:00 pm . Also your project presentation. Okay so first up … Xion ''.

Xion did a song of Utada Hikaru.

Axel did explosions ( don't ask what ).

Namine showed her drawings.

Diva Larxene didn't bother to do it.

Sora excused himself, since he was busy.

Roxas did it about Vampires and about Prince Ventus. And it was Roxas who got a A.

'' okay , now that's clear. It's time for the play. The play will be Romeo and Juliet ''.

The all class cheered expect for Sora.

'' now for the characters ''. Sora's fangirls all begged and prayed for them to be with Sora.

'' Xion … Rosaline ''. Xion smiled and noded.

'' Axel … Mercutio ''. Axel grined.

'' Namine … The Nurse ''. Namine noded.

Some guys and girls were the parents.

'' Tybalt ''. The teacher looks around. '' I think , I am the best for that character ''. The all class look to see a tall guy with and blue eyes.

'' Ah Riku, nice you join us ''. '' Tybalt … Riku ''. Riku sits next to Roxas. He smiles and Roxas smile back. The fangirls of Riku's club are jealous. While Sora brings a fist.

'' Now, for the main characters ''. '' Ah I know. Romeo … Sora! ''. The fangirls cheer and Diva Larxene smirks.

'' And Juliet ''. Larxene moves some of her hair out of her face thinking she will be picked.

'' Juliet … Roxas ''. The all class cheer expect for a angry Larxene.

'' Now lets practise ''.

After the play … ( A/N: I'm not writing it , cause no one cares so imagine it went well )

Roxas was walking back when someone stopped him.

'' hey Roxas ''. Roxas looked back and saw Riku.

'' H-Hi Riku ''. '' Listen , my friends and I are having a party and I was wondering if you wanna go ''.

Roxas smiled. '' No thanks , I wanna be alone but thanks again ''. Roxas left . Riku frowned.

'' I know its because of that Sora. But don't worry I will help you to forget about him ''.


	10. Protect me from what I want

Sora ran fast with his Vampire speed. He was still hurting from losing both of the one's he loved. Like his heart breaking one by one , if he still had one. Like he's nothing but a useless Vampire who can't do anything. He stops , panting heavily. He looks at a tree and remembers , how he lost Roxas. Anger filling in him, he smash's the tree by his fist. Blood coming out of his hand.

'' You really are something ''. Sora turned to see Roxas standing there. He wore a greyish jeans, black t-shirt with sneakers. His right hand had a checkered black and white wristband and the necklace which his mother gave him.

'' Roxas , what are you doing here ? ''. Roxas walks forward with his hands in his pockets.

'' I was just wondering around , as usual I met you ''. Sora just starred at Roxas. He could tell what Roxas wanted.

'' Go on ''. Sora said Sternly. '' Ask me anything ''. Roxas looked up , he saw his face was staring at him over his shoulder. Roxas took a deep breath.

'' Do you kill people ? ''. Sora shook his head. '' No, we survive on Animal blood ''.

'' How are you able to walk in sunlight ? ''.

'' With this ''. Sora lifted his finger . It had a ring on . '' with this , I can come out any time ''.

'' And garlic ? ''. Sora started to walk forward towards Roxas. '' Bullshit ''.

'' Wooden Stakes ? ''.

''…'' Roxas lifted an eyebrow and weakly smirked himself. '' okay … and mirrored reflections ''.

'' Wings ? ''.

'' every one got them . But we don't use them ''.

'' why not ? ''.

'' there huge , plus I like running . Its faster ''.

'' you can … you know ''.

'' yes I can change my eye colour ''. Roxas looked up to see Sora only a inch away from him.

'' there's more ''. Sora looked up . '' what ? ''.

'' there's more , I just can't remember ''. Sora smirked. he place his head against Roxas's looking face to face.

'' We can transform into Animals and aren't allowed into homes unless asked by the owners ''.

'' Sora ''. Roxas said accusingly . His name on Roxas's lips was enough to make him shiver.

'' please ''. Sora leaned in more closer. Only a few meters from Roxas's lips.

'' why me ? ''. Roxas whispered. Sora shook his head against his.

'' I … don't know. I just … don't know what makes you … ''.

Roxas leaned his head up a little to singal Sora to stop moving. He stopped shaking his head and opened his eyes.

'' Will I be safe with you ? ''. Sora started deeply.

'' You're nervous ''. Roxas bit his lip tightly.

'' And I like it ''. Roxas put one of his hands to the back of Sora's head and the other down to his face again. He pulled down to make contact with his lips on Sora's. Sora froze but avenging gave in . Sora then went for Roxas's full mouth. Exploring him. He raised both of his arms to Roxas's back. Roxas did the same. They both broke off panting and foreheads still touching.

'' we should head back ''. Roxas said. He was about to leave when Sora shot out his hand holding Roxas's wrist stopping back . Roxas looked at Sora.

'' This doesn't mean you want to go out tomorrow ''. Sora said while starching his head. Roxas walked forward and kissed Sora.

'' what do you think ? ''. Sora pretend to be serious for a minute. '' I take that as a yes ''. Roxas smiled. '' Silly ''. Their noses snuggled together. Walking back , Sora intertwined their fingers. Looking at eatch other smiling. Walking away In the night.


End file.
